Fallen Too Deep
by colferdreaam
Summary: Things are perfect for Kurt and Blaine. Their together, and they're happy. But when things become not-so-perfect and Kurt begins to have strange dreams, that may be more than just dreams, how will they fix everything? (SEQUEL TO MAKING ME MORTAL)
1. Chapter 1

_"Dadadada!" Hayden clapped cheerfully, running across the park with his tiny arms thrown in the air._

_Kurt and Blaine laughed as the one year old ran happily across the park, turning when he heard a duck quack. The little boy giggled and ran towards the pond, pointing at the ducks. _

_Blaine's heart stopped in his chest when the one year old was suddenly snatched away, the figure running across the park as Hayden began to cry loudly._

_"Blaine..." Kurt gulped, turning to see another dark figure draining the life out of his boyfriend._

_Blaine's face was turning pale, his lips become light pink as his monotonic eyes slipped shut. Kurt tried to scream for help, but no sound escaped his mouth. He tried to run, but every time he put his foot forward he seemed to be gravitating further and further away from his boyfriend._

Kurt jumped awake, sitting up in bed and rubbing his sleepy eyes. He felt Blaine stir beside him before the sixteen year old sat up.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his voice hoarse with sleep.

"Nothing...bad dream."

"A big bad vampire like you gets nightmares?" Blaine chuckled.

"Everybody's scared of something." Kurt replied monotonically.

"Hey..." Blaine frowned. "I was kidding."

Kurt groaned, turning to face Blaine. "I know," He said. "I'm sorry."

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked again.

"Nothing," Kurt said, forcing a smile onto his face. "I'm fine, go back to sleep." He said, pressing a chaste kiss to Blaine's forehead before making his way into the living room.

He pulled the curtain back and sat by the window, staring out at the moon and the stars. He leaned his head against the window and closed his eyes. Logically, he knew it was just a dream and nothing was going to happen to Blaine, but it felt so..._real_. It wasn't even possible for that scenario to happen - it was set several years into the future.

He was half relieved and half disappointed when Blaine didn't come after him, demanding to know what was wrong. He was glad, because he honestly didn't feel like talking about it - especially with Blaine. But the other half of him sort of _wanted_ Blaine to run after him, just to prove that he cared about what was going on with Kurt.

Kurt sat by the window until the sun began to rise and he felt his skin beginning to get warm. He finally made his way back to bed and looked at the clock, sighing when he read that the time was five thirty in the morning. He'd been sitting by the window for over four hours.

He climbed back into bed and laid opposite a sleeping Blaine. He reached out and gently brushed his knuckles over his boyfriend's cheek, bringing his hand up to card his fingers through his soft curls. Blaine made a contented noise in his sleep and snuggled closer to Kurt.

Smiling softly, Kurt pulled the teen into his arms and hugged him close, burying his face in his curls. Blaine huffed a little in his sleep, fisting Kurt's t-shirt with his hands and pressing his face as close to his chest as possible. Listening to Blaine's soft breathing, Kurt finally managed to drift back to sleep for a few hours until his alarm woke him up.

"Make it stop." Blaine whined, pulling the cover over his head.

Kurt rolled over and turned it off, turning back to find Blaine cocooned in the covers, his face peeking out at the top.

"You're so cute," Kurt chuckled. "Room for one more?" He asked.

Blaine shuffled over a little and lifted the blanket up, allowing Kurt to crawl into the space. He pulled the blanket back around them and cuddled close to Blaine, their faces so close that their noses were pressed up against one another.

"You okay?" Kurt asked, running his thumb over Blaine's cheek. "You're awfully quiet this morning." Blaine nodded, closing his eyes at the touch, but didn't reply. "Please talk to me?"

Blaine sighed. "It's silly." He said, moving around until his head was tucked underneath Kurt's chin.

"I don't care," Kurt replied. "It's obviously bothering you."

"It's just...last night," Blaine admitted. "Why wouldn't you talk to me about whatever you dreamt about?"

"It was nothing," Kurt said. "I promise. You know I've been kind of off lately where I've changed to animal blood and it was just my brain messing with me."

"But why won't you tell me what it was about?"

"Because it doesn't matter," Kurt replied. "I'm_ fine_. I promise that if it was really bothering me then I'd talk to you about it but it's_ not._"

"Fine," Blaine sighed. "Just promise me that if it happens again then you'll talk to me?"

"Promise." Kurt said, pressing a kiss to the top of Blaine's head.

"We should get out of bed," Blaine said, rolling over and yawning, stretching his muscles.

"I'll go make breakfast while you shower." Kurt said with a smile, climbing out of bed.

Blaine grinned at him sleepily. "Best boyfriend ever."

Kurt just laughed and shook his head, grabbing a pillow and throwing it at Blaine's face. "Get up."

Blaine laughed, throwing the pillow back at Kurt and getting out of bed. The teen made his way into the bathroom and took a shower. When he was out and dressed, he went into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Kurt from behind, resting his chin on his shoulder.

"Hi." He smiled.

Kurt chuckled. "Hi," He replied. "You smell like strawberries."

"I used_ your _shampoo." Blaine defended with a laugh, pulling away and sitting at the table.

"I never said it was a bad thing," Kurt laughed, placing a plate of food in front of Blaine. He sat down opposite Blaine, the two of them silent while Blaine ate.

He wasn't sure why, but Kurt had a strange feeling that they were being watched. It was practically impossible for anyone to even see them as the curtains were almost never open and the windows were tinted quite dark, but he still felt like something was...wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I AM ALIVE! I'm so sorry I haven't posted in like, forever. My laptop was broken and I only got a new battery like 3 days ago so yeah...I did start writing on my kindle/my mums computer but it was just really awkward so I gave up and just waited until I got a battery so I'm really sorry about that! But, it's summer now so I'll be able to post more regularly :)**

* * *

"Go to school!" Kurt laughed, two days later.

Blaine had spent the entire weekend at Kurt's apartment, and Kurt was seemingly finding it extremely difficult to make Blaine leave for school.

"I don't want to," Blaine pouted. "I want to stay here with you."

"You can come back whenever you want," Kurt pointed out. "But you need to go to school."

"Fine," Blaine huffed, leaning up to kiss Kurt.

Smiling, Kurt cupped Blaine's cheeks with his hands and kissed him back, pulling away with a 'mwah' sound that made Blaine grin.

"I love you."

"I love you too," Kurt replied. "Now go." He added, pressing a kiss to the end of Blaine's nose.

Once Blaine left for school, Kurt set about tidying his apartment - he was slowly going insane and he needed something to distract himself. Luckily for Kurt, the apartment was quite messy considering how small it was, so he'd be able to keep himself occupied for a while.

Kurt almost jumped out of his skin when there was a sudden knock at the door. His general rule was to ignore the door as he didn't want to risk someone breaking the door open and getting him burnt to a crisp from the sun.

Instead, he opened the door a fraction and peeped his head out when he was pushed back inside, the person darting inside as if it were causing them physical pain to stand outside.

"What the -" Kurt froze when he turned around and saw who was standing in front of him. "Sebastian."

"Long time no see," the other vampire smirked, walking towards Kurt and crowding him against the closed door. "I missed you."

Kurt turned his head to the side when Sebastian leaned right in - like he was going to kiss him. "I have a boyfriend."

Chuckling, Sebastian pulled away and took a few steps back. "I know," he admitted. "You'd be surprised how quickly news spreads."

"What do you want, Sebastian?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to come here and see for myself this new, improved Kurt Hummel. I heard you're a goody goody now." He smirked.

"Leave me alone, Sebastian."

"Hm, but that's no fun," Sebastian grinned.

"How did you even get here? It's boiling hot outside."

"I've been sneaking around for how many decades now? I know how to travel around in sunlight."

"Well," Kurt said. "If you're so great at sneaking around in sunlight, how about you sneak back to whatever hole you crawled out of?"

"I heard he's human," Sebastian said, ignoring Kurt. "But I didn't believe it...I mean, it's you. You would've ripped him apart the second you were alone."

Kurt glared at Sebastian, crossing his arms over his chest and keeping his mouth shut.

"Oh my god," Sebastian laughed. "I can't believe it. You have a _human_ boyfriend."

"Shut up." Kurt said, trying to sound confident but failing.

"It's actually pretty lucky I came here."

"And why is that?" Kurt challenged.

Kurt was suddenly being pinned against the door - Sebastian's face too close to his own for the second time that day.

"Take me back," Sebastian whispered darkly in his ear. "You won't have to act like somebody you're not anymore."

"Get off me!" Kurt exclaimed, pushing the vampire off him. "We were never a _thing_, Sebastian, and we never will be. It's been_ decades _- move the hell on!"

Kurt was unprepared when Sebastian darted towards him and bent his arm backwards, causing him to cry out in pain. "Consider this a warning - if you don't get rid of him, I will."

And with that, Sebastian released Kurt's arm and darted back out the front door.

Kurt sunk to the floor and curled himself into a ball, crying freely. He should've known that his past with Sebastian would come back to haunt him eventually, he just wished Blaine wasn't a part of the mess.

He knew that if he wanted to keep him safe then he'd have to break up with Blaine, but he also knew that there was no way he'd be able to survive without him. He wouldn't be able to remain as humane as he was but he wouldn't be able to turn back into a monster as thoughts of Blaine would constantly haunt him - so where did that leave him?

Plus, there was no way he'd be able to explain to Blaine why he was breaking up with him. He could try and come up with some lame excuse, but Blaine would see right through it, and if he told the truth then Blaine would just insist that he could look after himself.

"Kurt?"

Kurt looked up and saw Blaine hovering over him, causing him to sob harder as he buried his face in his arms once again.

Kneeling down on the floor, Blaine wrapped his arms around the vampire and allowed him to curl into his embrace as he cried loudly.

"What happened?" Blaine asked gently, receiving nothing but a shake of Kurt's head in reply. "I've got you." He whispered soothingly, pressing a kiss to the top of Kurt's head and holding him close until he calmed down.

"I'm sorry," Kurt choked out, wiping his eyes.

"For what?" Blaine asked incredulously. "You did nothing wrong."

Kurt shook his head and sniffled. "I can't do this anymore."

"Do...do _what_ anymore?" Blaine asked nervously.

"Us," Kurt said, looking up at Blaine with tear-filled eyes. "I...I fed on someone."

"No you didn't." Blaine replied, seemingly less nervous.

"You don't know that." Kurt argued stubbornly.

"Yes I do," Blaine said. "Because it's super sunny outside and if you'd done it another day you would've felt too guilty to keep it a secret. Plus, you're a really bad liar."

"It doesn't matter," Kurt replied. "We're over."

"No we're not," Blaine argued. "I don't know what's going on with you right now but I'm not letting you do this to us. I'm not letting you do this to _yourself_."

"Blaine," Kurt cried, more tears falling from his eyes. "Please just go."

"No," Blaine said simply. "I'm not going anywhere. Let me know when you're ready to talk." He added, getting up and sitting on Kurt's sofa, switching the TV on and preparing himself to sit in the same position for hours.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I didn't intend for this to get so dramatic so quickly but yano...enjoy?**

* * *

"I'm not letting you back in after school." Kurt said to Blaine the next morning once the teen was done showering and helping himself to Kurt's food.

"That's fine," Blaine smiled. "I know someone who can pick locks. Love you." He said, leaning up to press a kiss to Kurt's lips before leaving for school.

As soon as Blaine was gone, Kurt grabbed the nearest thing to him and threw it against the wall, causing Blaine's empty cereal bowl to smash into a thousand tiny pieces, milk splattering across the room.

Later that day, as promised, Blaine got his friend to pick Kurt's lock and he continued this routine for several days until everything went extremely wrong.

"Go home, Blaine!" Kurt called out to the consistent knocking on his door.

"It's Wes!" Came an anxious voice from the other side of the door.

Groaning, Kurt pulled himself off of the floor and opened the door, leaning against the door frame in a slumped manner. "What?"

"Where's Blaine?" Wes asked.

"What do you mean where's Blaine?" Kurt asked. "I'd assume he's at home."

"He didn't come into school today," Wes said. "I went to his house after school and he wasn't there either."

"I'm sure he's fine, Wes," Kurt replied, although he was beginning to get slightly worried himself. "Stop worrying."

"The only places he could be are here or his house!" Wes exclaimed. "Your boyfriend is missing and you don't even care!"

"Of course I care!" Kurt practically screamed. "I don't know what you expect me to do though! It's been one day, Wes - he could've skipped school and been too scared to go home."

"Blaine doesn't_ skip _school," Wes exaggerated. "That's what's wrong about this."

"Give it a couple of days and if he doesn't show up then come and tell me, okay?" Kurt said. "Now go away." He said, slamming the door in Wes's face.

Angrily, Kurt grabbed his phone and frantically dialed Sebastian's number, thankful for the fact that he'd left it on a piece of paper before he left a few days ago.

"Where is he?" Kurt asked as soon as Sebastian picked up.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Sebastian said innocently, a smirk in his voice.

"Blaine," Kurt gritted out. "What the hell have you done to him Sebastian?"

"Nothing!" Sebastian exclaimed, faking shock. "Although I do have to admit I understand the appeal here..."

"I swear to god if you hurt him -"

"I warned you, Kurt."

"I am going to tear you apart limb by limb," Kurt threatened. "Tell me where you are."

"How do you know I haven't already killed him?"

"Because I know you," Kurt replied. "You're teasing me."

"You're still smart then."

"Just tell me where you are, Sebastian." Kurt growled into the phone.

"Guess."

And suddenly the call was disconnected.

Crying out in frustration, Kurt threw his phone on the floor, not caring if it smashed into pieces.

He sat down on his sofa and ran his fingers through his hair, trying to figure out where Sebastian could've taken Blaine that he'd know about. He took his sketchbook off of the coffee table and began flipping through the pages filled with drawings, when suddenly it hit him.

Carelessly leaving his sketchbook open on the sofa, Kurt darted out of his house and made his way to the nearest airport, buying a ticket for the first flight available.

As soon as Kurt arrived at his destination, he made his way through a familiar route to a place that he was far too acquainted with; an abandoned house that he and Sebastian used to sneak out to when he was first turned.

"Sebastian!?" Kurt called out.

The house was even more wrecked than it had been a hundred years ago - however that was possible - and it was eerily silent and empty.

"I know you're here Sebastian!" He called out next. "And if you don't show your face in the next few seconds I'm going to hunt you down and rip your heart out of your chest so fast you won't even be able to -" Kurt froze when he heard a pained cry come from somewhere in the house. "Blaine!" He screamed, running through the house in search of the teen.

"Get the hell away from him!" Kurt cried when he finally found Blaine and Sebastian.

Blaine was in a little ball on the floor, his wrists tied together and his ankles tied together. There were cuts and bruises on his face and the sixteen year old was crying, a glimmer of hope flickering in his eyes when he saw Kurt.

"Why would I want to do that?" Sebastian smirked. "This is so fun."

"You got what you wanted, Sebastian," Kurt said tearfully. "You got to me, okay? You hurt me - congratulations. Please just let him go, he hasn't done_ anything_ to you."

"Oh but he has," Sebastian retorted. "He took _you _away from me."

"I was never yours Sebastian!" Kurt cried.

"My bed would beg to differ," Sebastian said smugly, purposely winding Blaine and Kurt up. "Or maybe_ you_ were the one begging..."

"Sebastian, _please_," Kurt said tiredly, a tear falling from his eye. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I have spent the last century in love with you and you just_ left_ me."

"If you really meant that," Kurt said, his throat closing up with emotion. "If you really loved me you would want me to be happy."

"He's changed you, Kurt!" Sebastian shouted. "He's changed everything about you - why aren't you seeing that?"

"_He_ didn't change me; I changed because I realised I hated who I was, it just took meeting Blaine to realise that. I will do anything you want, just stop hurting him!"

"I want you to stay here with me," Sebastian ordered. "You can say goodbye to your precious little human, but that's it."

"Fine," Kurt gulped, willing himself not to cry. "If that's what you want."

"Good," Sebastian smiled, standing up and making his way towards Kurt. "I missed you." He said, leaning in and kissing Kurt on the lips.

Kurt took in a shaky breath as Sebastian pulled away, sniffling slightly. "Can I have a few minutes with Blaine, please?"

Sebastian glanced over to Blaine, who was shaking with fear, before looking back at Kurt and smiling. "Two minutes."

When Sebastian was gone Kurt rushed over to Blaine and untied his hands and feet before hugging him tightly.

"Don't leave me," Blaine choked out immediately, sinking into Kurt's embrace and crying openly. "Please don't leave me."

"I have to, baby," Kurt said sadly.

"Why are you giving yourself up for me?" Blaine asked, pulling back to look at Kurt.

"You're sixteen, Blaine," Kurt pointed out. "I'm one hundred and forty three. I've already lived my life, but you have _so much_ to experience. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let him hurt you."

"He _is_ hurting me," Blaine cried, his face scrunching up sadly.

"Look at me," Kurt said softly, lifting Blaine's head up by his chin and thumbing his tears away. "Knowing you has been the best thing that's _ever_ happened to me. If I could be with you longer then I would, but you deserve so much in the world and I can't let him take that away from you."

"I love you so much." Blaine sobbed.

"I love you too," Kurt whispered, his voice cracking with emotion. "Forever." He added, pressing a kiss to Blaine's forehead.

"Time's up!" Came Sebastian's smug voice

"Will you be okay getting home?" Kurt asked quietly, Blaine nodding in reply. "I'm done." He said loudly, standing up and walking over to Sebastian.

"There's a taxi waiting for you outside." Sebastian said plainly to Blaine.

"He's bleeding..." Kurt pointed out.

"I'm sure he can find some tissue somewhere."

"Sebas-"

"Kurt, it's fine," Blaine interrupted, shakily pulling himself to his feet. "I'll be fine."

Kurt nodded, pulling his arms around himself and forcing himself not to run after Blaine when he walked out of the wrecked house, and Kurt's life.


	4. Chapter 4

"Blaine?" Blaine's mom called out hopefully when he finally arrived home three days later, rushing out to the door. "Oh thank goodness!" She cried, hugging her son.

Blaine's clothes had become tattered and there was a layer of dirt and grime covering his face along with cuts that were still fresh and bruises that stood out from a mile away. He instantly sunk into his mothers embrace, a fresh batch of tears leaving his eyes.

"Momma," He cried, burying his face in his mom's shoulder.

"I was so worried about you," His mom said emotionally, hugging him close. "I thought I..."

"I'm sorry." Blaine choked out.

"Shh, it's okay," She soothed, pulling back to look at the sixteen year old. "Let's go run you a nice warm bath and get you to bed, okay? We can talk about this another time."

Blaine nodded silently, taking his mom's hand and allowing her to lead him upstairs. He sat on the lid of the toilet while his mom ran him a bath and got him a towel and a pair of pyjamas.

"I'll be downstairs," she said to him. "Call me if you need anything, okay?"

Blaine nodded, accepting the kiss his mom placed on the top of his head and locking the door once she was gone.

"You're still as good a kisser as ever." Sebastian panted from where he was on top of Kurt.

"And you're still as controlling as ever." Kurt said sarcastically.

"This isn't going to work if you keep talking back to me," Sebastian tutted. "I still know where that mangy human lives, you know."

"Can we please _not_ talk about Blaine while were in bed together?" Kurt said, shutting all thoughts of Blaine out of his mind.

"Gladly," Sebastian grinned, kissing Kurt once again.

"Mom?" Blaine called out quietly, walking barefoot into the kitchen.

"Hey, baby boy," she smiled.

"This cut won't stop bleeding," Blaine said, pulling his hand away from the bottom of his cheek to reveal a decent sized cut to his mom. "I tried to get it to stop, but -"

"Come here," his mom replied, gently tilting his head up by his chin to inspect the cut. "Sit down."

Blaine sat down on the chair while his mom got a first aid kit and knelt down in front of him, gently cleaning his cut.

"There," she smiled when she was done. "Just try not to scratch it."

Blaine nodded. "Thank you."

"Do you want anything to eat or drink?" Mrs Anderson asked, standing up and putting everything away.

"I think I'm just gonna go to bed," Blaine replied, standing up. "I'm really tired."

"Okay," she replied, turning round to face Blaine. "I'll see you in the morning, okay?"

Blaine nodded, standing still for a few moments before walking forwards and hugging his mom. "I miss you so much." He whispered, burying his face in her shoulder once again.

"I'm always here, sweetie."

"I love you, mommy."

"I love you too, Blaine. So, so much."

"I'm so sorry I'm hardly ever home anymore," Blaine said. "That wasn't why I didn't come home though -"

"I know. Listen, we can talk about this tomorrow. We're both really tired."

Blaine nodded against his mom's shoulder before pulling away and making his way upstairs. He got into bed and pulled the covers up to his chin, trying his best to fall asleep for almost an hour but being unable to.

Quietly, Blaine climbed out of bed and padded across the hallway to his mom's room, creaking the door open and poking his head inside.

"Blaine?"

Blaine entered the room, closing the door behind him, and crossed the room. He climbed into his mom's bed and snuggled into the sheets, feeling an odd sense of security when she wrapped her arms around him and held him close.

"I'm scared." Blaine whispered, a tear falling from his eye.

"You're safe here, baby," his mom whispered back. "I promise I won't let anyone hurt you."

With the comfort of his mom's words, Blaine finally drifted to sleep; his haunting thoughts leaving him to rest peacefully.

Kurt tossed and turned in bed for hours, trying to stop thinking about Blaine - but it proved to be impossible. Not only did he hate thinking about Blaine because it hurt so much, but he hated thinking about Blaine while he was in bed with _someone else_.

He needed to get back to Blaine somehow, he just didn't know exactly how he was supposed to do it. There was no way in hell he'd be able to sneak away from Sebastian, and even if he did Sebastian knew where he and Blaine both lived. And it wasn't like he could just _kidnap_ Blaine and take him somewhere else, he was still a kid, really.

The only way Kurt would be able to get away from Sebastian would be to kill him but Sebastian was a _lot_ stronger than him and evidently a lot smarter than Kurt thought he was.

Kurt sighed, rolling onto his back and staring up at the ceiling, feeling Sebastian shuffle in his sleep beside him. He looked down at the sleeping vampire when he was struck with an idea; he knew exactly what to do.

It was way past midday when Blaine awoke the next day. He sat up in bed and rubbed his tired eyes, confused as to where he was for a few moments before the previous night came flooding back to him.

Yawning, Blaine climbed out of bed and silently made his way downstairs and into the living room where his mom was watching TV. He sat down next to her and leaned his head on her shoulder, still completely silent.

Mrs Anderson kissed her son on the head and remained silent too, knowing he'd speak when he was ready to.

"I was kidnapped." Blaine said quietly several minutes later. It wasn't technically a lie. "I...they took me to New York and...it was horrible, mommy." He said, hiding his face in her cardigan.

Taking in a shaky breath, his mom said, "You need to go to the police -"

"No," Blaine interrupted, sitting up and looking at his mom sadly. "I...I can't, please don't make me."

"Blaine, you can't just let them get away with this."

"I know, I just..." Blaine closed his eyes, sighing a little. "I...I'm okay, and I'm safe now. Please don't make me go to the police."

"How do you know that you're safe, Blaine? They could be waiting round the corner for you and -"

"I just know!" Blaine exclaimed, trying to calm himself down. "Just...just trust me, please."

"Okay...but if anything else happens to you I'm going straight to the police."

"Fine," Blaine said.

"I need to go into work," Mrs Anderson said softly. "Do you want me to call Wes and ask him to come and keep you company?"

Blaine shook his head. "I'll be okay by myself."

"Okay, I'll see you in a few hours...I- I love you." She said, pressing a kiss to Blaine's forehead.

"I love you too." Blaine replied, and she was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This chapter went in an entire different direction than I intended for it to, but hopefully it still works?**

* * *

"Good morning, beautiful," Sebastian said smugly as he rolled over in bed, stretching out his arms about his head.

Kurt rolled over to face Sebastian and pulled him in for a deep kiss, tangling the fingers on one of his hands into the vampire's hair.

"Hi," Kurt smiled, pulling away from the kiss.

"You're in a good mood this morning..." Sebastian commented sceptically.

Kurt moved his fingers in a massaging motion, playing with Sebastian's hair. "I realised you were right," Kurt said, eliciting a raised eyebrow from Sebastian. "Being with Blaine changed me; I wasn't the same Kurt anymore."

"What are you up to?" Sebastian asked.

"Nothing," Kurt defended. "I mean it. I mean, yeah...I guess I still miss him a little bit but I've got you now. And you know the _real_ me."

After a few moments of scepticism, a small, satisfied grin appeared on Sebastian's face and he rolled himself over on top of Kurt, pinning his wrists to the pillow beneath his head. "Finally," he growled, leaning down and kissing him passionately.

"Sebastian!" Another voice called out, causing Sebastian to growl and sit up, still straddling Kurt.

"I'm busy!" Sebastian called back, sighing deeply when the door opened nonetheless.

"Who is this?" The voice said, strolling into the room with a smirk on his face, his arms crossed over his chest.

"This is Kurt," Sebastian replied, emphasising his name.

"Oh, so this is the famous Kurt," the voice said, walking over to the bed. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Um..." Kurt mumbled quietly, looking up at Sebastian.

"Go away," Sebastian said to the voice. "I'm busy."

"Aren't you going to introduce me first?"

Sebastian groaned. "Kurt, this is Tyler - my best friend. Tyler, this is Kurt."

"It's nice to meet you," Tyler grinned smugly. "Anyway, I only came here to let you know we're having a party tonight and see if you - and your lover boy - wanted to come?"

Sebastian looked down at Kurt for a second before looking back up at Tyler, "Sure."

"Great," Tyler said. "I'll leave you alone now." He said, winking before speeding out of the door.

"Lover boy?" Kurt said, wrinkling his nose.

"Ignore him. He's a loser."

Kurt laughed and pulled Sebastian back down for another kiss before pushing him off.

"I'm hungry."

"Hm, I'm not surprised," Sebastian said, rolling his eyes. "It's too bright to go outside right now, but I've got some stuff in the fridge. Come on."

Later that day, Sebastian and Kurt were making their way to Tyler's house. Kurt had no idea what to expect - I mean, he _was_ going to a party full of vampires for the first time in years.

"Relax," Sebastian said, noticing how tense Kurt was. "They're not going to eat you - you're not their type."

"Ha ha," Kurt deadpanned. "Great joke."

They made their way up to the front door and creaked it open, the overwhelming scent of blood suddenly filling Kurt's nostrils.

"Sebastian," Kurt whispered, tugging on his sleeve. "Why are there humans here?"

"Snacks." Sebastian shrugged, causing Kurt's metaphorical heart to pound against his chest.

Sebastian lead Kurt further into the house while the younger vampire tried not to literally pass out in front of everyone.

"I don't think this was a good idea," Kurt said quietly. "I don't feel too good."

"You'll be fine," Sebastian said. "You just need to readjust to human blood. God, that stupid human has made you so weak."

"I feel sick." Kurt whined, scrunching his nose up.

Sebastian quickly scanned the room before grabbing Kurt's hand and pulling him in the direction of the bathroom. "Come on."

Only once they neared the room did Kurt realise that Sebastian was following somebody in there, causing his stomach to do somersaults as he anticipated what was about to happen.

"I don't think I can do this, Sebastian," Kurt said as he continued to drag him across the room. "I feel nauseas."

"You'll be fine when we get some blood in your system." Sebastian retorted, opening the door that conveniently had no lock on it and pulling Kurt inside.

The victim jumped, trying to stutter out a sentence when Sebastian grabbed them and put his hand over their mouth.

"I- I can't," Kurt said, beginning to shake as he slowly backed away.

"Kurt, you're fine," Sebastian said earnestly, taking Kurt's hand and pulling him closer. "Here," he said, taking the victim's arm and biting down, eliciting a muffled scream from the victim. He pulled off and held the bitten arm out to Kurt. "Drink."

Kurt took the arm and stared at the wound for a few moments, taking a deep breath and sinking his teeth into the same spot. The vampire bit down harder as the familiar taste of human blood filled his mouth. He unintentionally squeezed Sebastian's hand harder as he drained the blood from the victim, tears of relief leaving his eyes and running down his face.

Kurt breathed a sigh of relief when the victim finally became lifeless and he pulled away from the arm, dropping it as the dead victim fell to the floor. He looked up at Sebastian with watery eyes, so much blood surrounding his mouth that there was a smear of redness on the bridge of his nose too.

"How do you feel?" Sebastian asked tentatively.

"I feel..." Kurt stopped for a second to think, breathing deeply with adrenaline. "Good."

Sebastian grinned. "Let's get you cleaned up and re-join the party. You owe me a dance."

Kurt quickly wiped the blood off his face with some tissue and handed it back to Sebastian, who disposed of it before taking Kurt back into the living room.

"I want more." Kurt breathed into Sebastian's ear from where he had his arms wrapped around his neck and their cheeks practically touching each other, making the older vampire shiver.

"Give it a little while," Sebastian replied, speaking loudly over the music. "If you have too much too quickly you're gonna get overwhelmed."

"I haven't eaten properly in _months_, Sebastian," Kurt growled.

"I know, and that's why I don't you to lose control of yourself."

Kurt pushed Sebastian off him defensively. "Fine," he said. "I'll do it myself then."

"Kurt!" Sebastian groaned, grabbing Kurt's hand as he began to walk away only to be shoved away again.

Sebastian sighed and sat down on one of the sofas in the living room, unsure of what to do, when he heard a loud, shrill scream.

He quickly darted up and followed the sound of the scream only to find Kurt surrounded by three dead bodies.

"Holy crap," Sebastian said, coming to a halt. "Kurt, you need to stop."

"Why?" Kurt asked. "You're the one who said I needed to become my old self again."

"I didn't mean _this _though!" Sebastian cried.

"This is exactly who I used to be, Sebastian," Kurt said. "This is exactly who I _am_."

"I know you weren't this bad before you met Blaine!"

Kurt froze, looking down at the bodies surrounding him and feeling incredibly guilty. "Sebastian..." He said quietly, looking up at the older vampire guiltily. "I'm sorry," he said, his face scrunching up as he fell into Sebastian's arms and began to cry loudly. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not mad at you," Sebastian said, holding him close. "I'm actually kind of proud of you, to be honest, but you need to calm down. Wondering why you're so emotional right now? It's because you haven't fed for months and suddenly you're killing every person that you see, and it's _too much_."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Kurt sniffed.

"I know that you think I'm this evil villain who doesn't care about anyone and only looks out for himself, but I'm not. I care about Tyler, I care about my other close friends and I care about _you_, believe it or not."

"But why?" Kurt asked, pulling back to look at Sebastian. "If you really spent the last hundred years in love with me then shouldn't you hate me?"

"A hundred years is nothing when you live forever," Sebastian shrugged. "And you're pretty irresistible." He teased, smiling at Kurt who laughed and wiped his eyes.

"Thank you for rescuing me...twice."

"Kurt, stop," Sebastian said. "I know you still miss him. I know that what you told me this morning was complete and utter rubbish, but I also know that you don't hate me as much as you pretend you do."

"Am I that transparent?" Kurt chuckled.

"You're not transparent, I just know you."

"I do have one question though..." Sebastian nodded. "If you love me then...why? Why would you destroy something that made me feel immensely happy?"

"Kurt, that relationship was headed for doom, even if I didn't ruin it. Blaine would've either grown old, you would've killed him, or you would've turned him and you'd end up resenting each other."

"But that was _our_ decision to make."

"Look, it may not have been my beset moment, but I don't regret it at all. I hadn't had any contact with you for a decade and if I didn't do what I did I probably would've have seen you for another decade."

"You could've tried finding me and actually being_ nice, _you know."

"But that's no fun," Sebastian teased before turning serious, holding both of Kurt's hands in his own. "Kurt, I don't admit that I care about people very often, but I've never _ever_ denied that I had feelings for was surprised, to say the least, to hear me speak so highly of you," he chuckled. "But you have to believe me when I say that...I love you, Kurt. I always have."

"Careful," Kurt said. "Your humanity is showing," he teased, eliciting a slight chuckle from Sebastian. "But...you're not _so_ bad yourself."

"Kurt...if you don't want to stay here with me, you don't have to. If you wanna go back to Ohio or you wanna go to the Antarctic...I won't kill him."

Kurt took a deep breath in, a little shocked that Sebastian was being so nice to him. "Sebastian...I...that's a lot to decide right now."

"You don't have to decide just yet," Sebastian said. "Just...figure it out before you break my heart."


End file.
